PiNk StArZ
by The Silver Dog
Summary: One unlikely girl and her friends take a record deal with Dr. Funk Records. Their lives will change. Going to parties, innovating music, notorious for funk and just being kinky. They are the PiNk StArZ!


**Pink Stars**

"Tell me when, how many do I shed my tears? Every heart, every heart is narrowed down to us. Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness. Every heart does know what you say or what you do!" the Dream sang on the radio. Kagome sat next to it and sang. She hit every note in the song keeping the chorus in mind. That was the hardest part of the song. You had to go up to a C on the scale.

"Round and round we go as we revolve around the sun, and we always sleep after the peace forever more! Growing, growing, Boo baby we can work it out…" the radio fell dead silent leaving Kagome as the only one singing, "Not again! SOUTA!"

Souta ran from his room to Kagome's in the blink of an eye, "Yeah sis?"

"Don't give me that 'yeah sis' crap! I know that you took my batteries! Now where are they?" Kagome tapped her foot agained the cold hard wood floor making a loud "Patter, Patter" sound. If Kagome had not spent the rest of her money on cheese wiz for her celery and Inuyasha and Souta pigged out on it two days before, when Kagome was out shopping for new school uniforms, she would still have about two hundred yen and she would not be that angry. Instead of the usual green she wanted a bright hot pink uniform. Green was ugly.

"Uh… I am sorry but… I swapped the batteries for my game boy ones… they were on the red light and I was just about to beat a level…"

"Oooh! So you eat my Cheese Wiz and then you take my BATERIES! You are going down!" Kagome jumped on Souta before he could get away, she was on his back, and she put his arm behind his back and moved it towards the leg area. Then she grabbed his arm and she then moved it towards the forehead.

"Mum!"

"Kagome stop giving your brother dislocations that can last until he is twenty,"

"No. My Cheese Wiz I down this loser's throat."

"Kagome, I will buy you batteries later today and Souta will pay me back won't you Souta?"

"Err…. Sure…. Now let me go!"

Kagome grasp swayed and Souta became free.

"Thanks mom," Souta gave Kagome an evil glare and said, "She would have broken my leg again if you had not did anything…"

"No she wouldn't have, she knew better right Kagome?"

"Sure, why not…. Inuyasha is supposed to bring Sango, Miroku, and Shippo here for our sleep over! I am so excited!"

"But you only have two beds Kagome." Souta said while he wiped his nose on his shirt.

"Oh! That is fine… Inuyasha is going to sleep with me. Sango is sleeping with Miroku and Shippo is sleeping in that basket over there! I have it al planned out! We will watch Sleep Over and then we will sing and dance to music and then we will sleep, after talking about our dreams…."

"What! You can't sleep with… him…. You are too young! I will not have it!"

"But mum! It's not fair!"

"You can only have Sango and Shippo over! No boys! That is final!"

"Mum! I hate you! I am leaving!" Kagome grabbed her yellow bag which was already packed in case Inuyasha smelt a demon and had to get Kagome to come. Kagome ran out of the room in tears.

"Now that is how you ruin a night mum! Thanks! Now I won't be able to play pranks on them…."

"Oh yeah! Blame me! You know what boys are capable of! Now go to bed!"

"But it is ten in the morning!"

"What did I just say?"

"Yes mom…."

Kagome ran out of the house in a storm. She walked over to the old well. She slammed open the doors and they made a loud moaning noise. She was sick and tired of everyone trying to ruin her life. She was done with it. _I am eighteen, I can choose my own damn destiny!_ Kagome thought, _If they want to talk to me I will be in Feudal Japan until Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha say yes to my master plan! If mom loves me she will be running out of the house now…._ Kagome looked behind her and saw that no one was behind her. "FINE I am done here!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. _I sure hope that she heard me… _

In no time at all, Kagome had jumped into the well and was traveling back in time. The pretty blue lights surrounded her until she was at the other side of the well.

"Kagome!" Shippo said hopping from his perch on Sango's umbrella. It was raining and everywhere was wet.

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku said, "Inuyasha has gone out again. It seems that Kikyou's soul collectors were here only hours ago. Inuyasha rushed in a blur in the direction that they were. He knew that if the soul collectors were there Kikyou would be there. He said some thing about a sacrifice and a promise to himself and he left. He said that if you came back to er…"

"Yes?" Kagome said in an eager way. Inuyasha had giving her gifts each time that she came back from her land so she wanted to know what she got this time, "Well?"

"Inuyasha told me to squeeze your but-t cheeks!" Sango slapped Miroku so hard that his eye started to swell up and his got a nose bleed. Kagome almost screamed for Inuyasha to come to her but realized that he had gone off in search of that Kikyou bitch. (I like Kikyou I have nothing agained her it just goes with the plot. Sorry all Kikyou fans. Including me…)

Kagome ran off into the Inuyasha forest as Shippo and Sango gave Miroku on a lecture on being a pervert and a bastard at that! Kagome dropped her bag by the tree that Kikyou sealed Inuyasha to and was come to be known as the ancient God Tree. Kagome was scared for Inuyasha and her relationship. If Kikyou came in she would never be able to get the person that she wanted and would have to go with Sesshomaru or Hojo -Shudders-!

Kagome got scratched by the branches that grew out of the trees. Kagome's uniform top was covered in blood and Kagome was beginning to feel faint but she knew that she had to go on! Only one person could stop her now! That was herself! Kagome's green mini skirt flew violently agained the wind. Kagome looked like she had demon strength. She did not stop.

Minute after minute flew by. Kagome could not go on. _Hurry up and come and save me… _Kagome thought. Kagome fell onto a tree. She slid down the tree. Her white top now stained with deep red blood. _Inuyasha? _Kagome caught sight of the Hanyou facing Kikyou. He was embracing her. Kagome saw him kiss her on the lip and push her to the ground. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga from its scabbard. It enlarged and Kagome did not know what to think. "Good bye…" Inuyasha breathed, "Bye my love…" Kikyou answered. With that Inuyasha summoned the wind scar and unleashed it on to Kikyou, "Kagome…" Inuyasha whipped around and saw Kagome.

"Inuyasha? I thought that you said you would never… kill her… you would only protect her…"

"I am Kagome. Can't you see? I am protecting her soul from herself. I am the one that had to put an end to it all. I told Kikyou that Naraku was the one that tricked us. I promised her that I would collect the shards and I would restore the jewel."

"But we have all of the pieces but one… so we need to kill Naraku and we can go on and do other things in our life right?"

"I guess so…"

"You know that song that you sang to me that night when I had suffered a bad gash in my stomach and I passed out from the blood loss…"

"You were awake?"

"I was… and I loved it… will you sing it again?"

"Okay…" Inuyasha picked up Kagome and he jumped from tree to tree, trying not to harm Kagome any more, "From the time I met you I could not confess my love, I did not see what was covered in black, it was un clear but now…. In the memory of love and happiness… I will always protect you. The one I love the one I will always adore. I shall never love another… Kagome? Kagome!" _She is asleep… I better get her to Keade soon… before it gets worse… How could she get hurt so bad with out going at demon speeds?_

Sooner then later Inuyasha and Kagome entered the village and Inuyasha ran towards Keade.

* * *

AN: Well now I am happy that I started this project… after the school term is over on like June 30, 2005 I will try and finish these stories…. I have done a Kagome x Inuyasha story Sutefanii! Are you happy? You had better be! I will track you down and KILL you if I don't get a review! 


End file.
